Better than Mitarashi
by indi-dere
Summary: I fell in love with him, I was under his trance; I just didn't know it yet... will be rated M for future reasons..
1. Chapter 1

Better than Mitarashi

By Road Misa Kamelot

Heya you guys! My second fan fiction posted online for the world to see! Whoo! I'm so proud of myself this one is a Yullen :D for those of you who do not know what Yullen is..Yullen is the Yaoi couple of Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker, and in case you are REALLY dumb, Yaoi means boy on boy action :D Don't like it? Don't read it! _**WARNING! Yullen! (A.K.A. yaoi)**_ see? I made sure you would see the warning! Please Read and Review! It means the world (which I already took over) to me!

XxXxXxXxXx

I fell in love. I fell in love with his voice, the hidden compassion expressed with each individual word. I fell in love with his beautiful hair, longing to run my fingers through it. I fell in love with his extreme grace, when he fought it was like a beautiful, deadly dance. And lastly I fell in love with his eyes, the endless sea of cobalt that could put you into a mesmerizing trance. I was always under his trance; I just didn't know it yet…

Allen's P.O.V.

The dark hallways of the order echoed with the sound of my every footstep, myself being the only one currently up at this time '_It's nearly 4 in the morning ,of course everyone is asleep.'_ I thought to myself as I tried to clear my mind of the one thing that was in my head, I was doing well until I crashed right into him, so absorbed in my own thoughts to have even seen him coming. "Che. Watch where you are going..." he broke off as he looked at me, then ever so slowly he smirked as he said one word that had my heart pounding "...Moyashi.."

Kanda's P.O.V.

I laid on my bed, staring at the lotus on my dresser. I counted the remaining petals "Eleven." I whispered. Finally I turned to the opposite side of the bed, trying to sleep, but finding I could not. I sat up and decided to go to the dojo and release my tension and hopefully wear myself out enough to sleep. I grabbed Mugen, and headed out, but no sooner had I stepped down the corridor I collided with someone "Che. Watch where you are going.." I paused to look at the person I had just bumped into. When I saw the familiar moonlight face I smirked and added "...Moyashi."

Normal P.O.V.

The two exorcists looked at each other for a moment when Allen said "What are you doing up so late Bakanda?" "I could ask you the same question as well Mo-Ya-Shi." He retorted putting emphasis on each syllable. "If you must know, I was just taking a stroll to clear my head…and I couldn't sleep." Allen replied. "I was going to the dojo to practice."Kanda said, answering his question. "AT 4 IN THE MORNING?" Allen was shocked, '_this man has some serious dedication'_ he thought to himself until his thoughts were interrupted by Kanda's last comment "plus I couldn't sleep." Allen nodded his head in understanding of the insomnia they were both having until Kanda said something completely unexpected "Want to spar with me?" he asked quietly. Trying his hardest to stay nonchalant about what happened, even though his heart was pounding, he replied a simple "Sure." Kanda nodded his head as the two walked off to the dojo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Author's Box 1

Me: Well that's chapter 1 for you all!

Teddie: What is with you and Yaoi?

Me: I like yaoi! And obviously so do the people reading this!

Teddie: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SICK PEOPLE?

Me: we have…YAOI FEVER! And I'm proud of it!

Random Friend: Are you even going to finish your other story?

Me: …maybe. It depends…

Random friend: just finish the lemon on it!

Me: but I'm working on this one!

Random friend: *anger mark* MISA…

Me: okay, okay…chill.


	2. Chapter 2

Better Than Mitarashi

Chapter 2

By Road Misa Kamelot

Hiya everybody who read this! I want to say that since my other fan fiction is basically just smut I'm going to try and give this one a plot! *gasp* shocking right? Oh and if any of my Ideas are similar to someone else's, please forgive me, I have read over 1000 fan fictions (almost all of them yaoi) so I might like an idea and try to use it with my own twist...And for my KoRee fan fiction I will try to work on it because, well I'm so close to finishing it!

Warning: boyxboy, extreme food intake, and che-ing.

I DO NOT OWN -MAN. If I did, I wouldn't need to type this for your enjoyment, this would be an actual chapter :D

_Previously on this fan fiction…_

Allen and Kanda can't sleep; they crash into each other in the hallway and then are off to the dojo to spar, confused? Then read the first chapter smart one!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Normal P.O.V.

The moonlight filled the dojo, illuminating the two exorcists as they battled, neither one of them refusing to give up before the other, both dancing to the song of battle perfectly, until finally one falls onto the floor, breathing heavily from exhaustion. The other runs up to him out of consideration but is pushed away and falls to the floor as well, both staring at the ceiling of the room, watching the sunlight slowly seep through, the moon leaving, slowly being replaced by daylight.

Kanda's P.O.V.

"Hey moyashi, let's make a bet. The loser of the spar has to do whatever the winner says for 1 week neh?" "Sure thing Bakanda," Allen smirked as he added "hope you don't mind serving me breakfast in bed..." "Che. You're on Moyashi!" I laughed thinking how much fun it would be to mess with the moyashi when I won. But I guess I was a bit too cocky, because that damned bean sprout beat me…Well I guess it could be worse, a whole lot worse.

Allen's P.O.V.

I smiled after winning the battle, luckily Kanda got tired otherwise I would have been toast…that grumpy samurai sure can pack power in his sword…My victory smirk didn't last long because before I knew it, my stomach was growling, begging me to give it food, I bent to its will and got the nerve to ask Kanda something "u-umm Kanda, I was ah going to go to the cafeteria for some breakfast, do you want to come with me?" I tried my hardest to hold down my blush and keep from stammering as I placed a look of innocence on my face, smiling endlessly when I heard his reply "Che. Sure why not…" was it my imagination or was he blushing? It has to be my imagination…'no way in hell he would ever blush'. Shrugging the thought off, I walked with Kanda to the cafeteria, completely unaware that what I saw wasn't my imagination.

Kanda's P.O.V.

'Damn that moyashi' I thought to myself as I tried to suppress the blush that had creeped onto my face, and failed, 'he's just too damn cute..I would ki-what the hell am I thinking? I'm not gay! I refuse to become gay because of some adorable beanspro- dammit!' I tried my hardest to walk beside the moyashi without blushing, not quite sure I was anyways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Authors box 2

Me: next chapter will have a twist! Yay twists! Like Twizzlers! *holds up bag of Twizzlers* om nom nom nomm, oh and I just update these whenever people want to read them, so if you want the next chapter you have to tell me..it helps..I'm not a virtual psychic, though that would be awesome :D

Teddie: why don't you just give up? This is just sick!

Me: you homophobe…you're not worthy of my awesome fanfictions! And I'm coming out with a new one soon! For all you MattxMello fans it shall be called "Of Chocolate and GameBoys"..hope you all will read it too! :3

Random Friend: shamelessly advertising your latest stuff…you're so shameful…when is it coming out?

Me: soon, stay tuned you awesome fanfic-readers :3


End file.
